


While Recognizing the Importance of Luck in Certain Situations, Eve Genoard Continues to Disapprove of Gambling by ryfkah [PODFIC]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Podfic of While Recognizing the Importance of Luck in Certain Situations, Eve Genoard Continues to Disapprove of Gambling by ryfkahSummary: Eve Genoard's continuing efforts to rescue her brother bring about some unexpected consequences, including (but not limited to) kidnapping, arson, concealed weapons, severed fingers, and a high-stakes game of billiards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While Recognizing the Importance of Luck in Certain Situations, Eve Genoard Continues to Disapprove of Gambling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30905) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



**[](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/While%20Recognizing%20the%20Importance%20of%20Luck%20in%20Certain%20Situations,%20Eve%20Genoard%20Continues%20to%20Disapprove%20of%20Gambling%20by%20ryfkah.mp3) **

**Title** : While Recognizing the Importance of Luck in Certain Situations, Eve Genoard Continues to Disapprove of Gambling

 **Author** : ryfkah  
**Reader** : the24thkey & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Baccano!  
**Character** : Luck Gandor, Keith Gandor, Berga Gandor, Eve Genoard, Kate Gandor, Bartolo Runorata  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : Creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Eve Genoard's continuing efforts to rescue her brother bring about some unexpected consequences, including (but not limited to) kidnapping, arson, concealed weapons, severed fingers, and a high-stakes game of billiards.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2009/works/30905)  
**Length** : 01:10:10  
Link: [ here ](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/While%20Recognizing%20the%20Importance%20of%20Luck%20in%20Certain%20Situations,%20Eve%20Genoard%20Continues%20to%20Disapprove%20of%20Gambling%20by%20ryfkah.mp3)


End file.
